In most bathrooms, the hooks and rods of shower curtains are visible. Many of these hooks and rods are unsightly. The present invention features a concealing system for shower curtain rods to help hide the unsightly hooks and rods in the bathroom. The system of the present invention can also help improves the aesthetic appearance of bathrooms.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.